Tears of an angel
by Angel-eyes56
Summary: The Master finally finds the key to breaking Jack


**Title: **Tears of an angel

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Characters/Pairing: **Jack/Ianto, the Master

**Summary: **The Master finally finds the key to breaking Jack

**Rating: **R

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who

**Author notes: **Song by RyanDan and there is implied torture and characters deaths.

Blue eyes once so filled with life where now empty.

A body young and youthful was finally feeling its true age.

And a heart and soul that survived much lose was finally shattered.

He want to cry, god did he want to cry, to scream his rage to the heavens, to find the strength to break these chains and be able to hold and touch him the man one last time.

But he couldn't all Jack could offer was a broken sob of "I'm so sorry Ianto." To the shattered body of the man he loves.

"The freak does have a heart, for it is surely breaking." The Master mocked wiping away a fake tear.

Snarling in rage Jack lunged for the Master throat.

"Not even the Doctor will be able to save you when I get free. I will kill you with my bare hands I will use every trick the time agency taught me, you will be begging for death when I am through with you." Jack vowed.

"Promise, promise, just an empty promise freak, you would never do anything to anger your precious time lord, not for the sake of revenge of your part time shag." The Master waved his hands towards his guards, "release the freak and allow him a chance to hold his dying lover." Turning back to Jack he smiled, "See, I am not completely heartless, I am giving you the chance to say good-bye to your shag," the Master cheerful told Jack.

Jack fell to the floor with a painful thump, his legs weak from lack of use and still recovering from his last few deaths, but he didn't care. Jack crawled across the floor to gather a bloody Ianto into his arms.

"Oh god, Ianto this is all my fault, I should have never left with the Doctor, and I should have never left you. Please forgive me," Jack pleaded, his tears finally coming as they fell onto Ianto's bloody cheek.

A bloody hand cupped his cheek, "There is nothing to forgive sir, and you have been waiting so long for the right Doctor to show up. I can't begin to imagine the pain you are feeling, living for so long and watching everyone you love grow old and leave you alone. How could I stand in the way of you finally getting your answers?" Ianto murmured softly.

"No answer is worth losing you like this. I can't lose you Ianto, please don't leave me," Jack begged.

"I'm sorry sir; I don't think I can obey that order. I just want you to know I love you," Ianto whispered.

Uncaring that Ianto's lips were almost ripped opened; Jack pressed a loving kiss against Ianto lips.

"I love you too, Ianto Jones, and I swear I will find away to make this right," Jack vowed against Ianto's mouth.

Smiling weakly, Ianto made on finally request, "Sing something for me."

Only one song came to Jack's mind,

"_Cover my eyes, cover my ears,_

_Tell me these words are a lie,_

_It can't be true that I'm losing you,_

_The sun can not fall from the sky, _

_Can you hear heaven cry the tears of an angel?'_

Jack could tell that Ianto was fading fast.

'_I'm here, don't you fear, little one,_

_Don't let go,_

_Don't let go,_

_Don't let go.'_

Jack knew his plea was in vain as he felt Ianto take his finale breath and the life fade from those blue eyes.

And in that moment Jack felt his soul die with Ianto.

'_Tell me these words are a lie,' _

He finished singing the finale verse in Ianto's ear as he clung to and rocked the lifeless body of his beloved.

"Oh how touching, I think you made me cry. Had I known how much he meant to you freak, I would taken much more time with him," The Master pouted as he moved towards Jack.

The captain didn't react to the Master words, he couldn't hear him, he was numb.

A cold barrel pressed against the back of his head, "You're no fun right now," was the only warning Jack got before a bullet entered his head.

And, in his last thought before death claimed him, he prayed he could find Ianto in the darkness.


End file.
